


Leis Naturais

by daaniiies



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, o rowoon é um palerma, zuwoon são bffs
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daaniiies/pseuds/daaniiies
Summary: Tinha de existir algo de errado com a ordem natural das coisas para Seokwoo ter acabado naquela situação.[ Título alternativo: A Vida Difícil de Kim Seokwoo, o Alfa Tímido]





	Leis Naturais

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bella_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_L/gifts).

> { originalmente postada em http://fics.me/9932635 }

Kim Seokwoo tinha nascido um alfa. Um golpe de sorte, defendiam alguns, que conheciam a sua família maioritariamente beta e ómega e sabiam sobre a escassez de genes alfa que esta apresentava. Um golpe de azar, achava Seokwoo, de todas as vezes que pensava em todas as expectativas agarradas a si única e exclusivamente pelo facto de ser um alfa. Um desperdício, dizia Juho sempre que lhe surgia a oportunidade, argumentando sobre como o amigo não aproveitava o suficiente a sua condição como alfa e a sua beleza invejável.

Ele concordava um bocado com todas as perspetivas, na verdade. Sabia que tinha um quê de sorte em ser um alfa porque lhe tornava mais fácil praticamente qualquer coisa que ele desejasse, ainda que isso não invalidasse toda a pressão em que vivia para ser o melhor em tudo. E também concordava que era um bocado desperdício que os deuses o tivessem permitido ser um alfa esteticamente atraente para a população geral mas isso não o tivesse impedido de ser alguém terrivelmente tímido. Ele compreendia a perspetiva do amigo, sabendo perfeitamente que este iria conhecer as bocas de todos os alunos da faculdade em vez de apenas metade se tivesse tido, como Seokwoo, a sorte de ser um alfa em vez de um beta. Mas não era algo que Seokwoo conseguisse mudar, o facto de ser tímido. Mesmo quando ele encontrava alguém que o atraía de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis, isso não fazia a sua timidez desaparecer. Pelo contrário, tornava-a ainda maior. Chanhee era uma prova viva.

Kang Chanhee era um jovem universitário que, por um acaso, alugou um apartamento no mesmo andar em que Seokwoo vivia há um par de anos com o seu amigo de infância. E Seokwoo tinha ficado a saber isto em primeiro lugar porque Juho tinha perdido a paciência – um acontecimento relativamente frequente – e ido ele próprio diretamente ao outro, batendo-lhe à porta a meio da hora de jantar de uma terça-feira e perguntando-lhe o nome, idade e número de telefone enquanto Seokwoo, a dois apartamentos de distância, enterrava a cara numa das almofadas do sofá e se perguntava como é que iria olhar de novo para a cara do outro quando voltasse a cruzar-se com ele no elevador.

Ironicamente, isso aconteceu logo no dia seguinte, quando ele saiu para uma aula à tarde e Chanhee lhe segurou a porta do elevador ao notá-lo aproximar-se. Nos poucos segundos que teve para reagir, Seokwoo ponderou todas as outras opções que tinha, mas fingir que se esquecera de algo ou descer pelas escadas ia provocar que se atrasasse mais para a aula. Por isso ele entrou no elevador enquanto agradecia ao outro e passou sete andares a tentar convencer-se de que as suas bochechas não estavam coradas e o sorrisinho contido nos lábios de Chanhee não tinha nada a ver consigo, mesmo que este tenha aumentado quando o seu olhar acidentalmente encontrou o dele.

A culpa não era inteiramente de Seokwoo ou da sua timidez. Chanhee também não ajudava minimamente. Ele era mais novo, fisicamente menor e parecia relativamente inofensivo dependendo do humor, mas tinha olhos intensos e uma voz grave que, combinados com o queixo erguido e a postura segura, conseguiam fazer Seokwoo, um alfa, arrepiar-se de uma ponta da coluna à outra. E Chanhee nem era um alfa; Seokwoo sabia que não porque – não, não tinha sido Juho a descobrir dessa vez – já tinha ficado próximo o suficiente para notar que ele não tinha preso a ele qualquer tipo de cheiro para além do seu perfume habitual – que, verdade fosse dita, já tinha em Seokwoo efeitos colaterais suficientes.

\- **Honestamente, vou perder a minha paciência contigo. **– Juho resmungou ao ouvir um suspiro do amigo, este deitado no sofá a fazer nada para além de olhar o teto enquanto o mais velho se arranjava para sair. – **Tu precisas de sair e parar de desperdiçar essa tua cara bonita.**

\- **Sair com quem? **– Seokwoo respondeu num tom quase amuado, sendo recordado mais uma vez de que só existia uma pessoa em quem estava interessado. – **Não sou como tu que consegue ficar com três pessoas diferentes na mesma semana.**

\- **Se eu fosse um alfa e tivesse a tua cara ia ficar com três pessoas diferentes _por dia_. **– ripostou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Seokwoo rolou no sofá, virando-se para baixo e enterrando a cara numa almofada. – **Vai lá e convida-o para ir ao cinema, sei lá, faz alguma coisa.** – disse depois, sabendo perfeitamente que não precisaria de especificar a quem se referia. O outro respondeu um conjunto de sons abafados pela almofada. – **Quê?**

\- **Ele não tem interesse em mim.** – Seokwoo ergueu a cabeça para responder, deixando-a cair novamente a seguir e aterrando numa bochecha. – **Aliás, acho que ele e o Taeyang estão juntos. **– continuou a seguir, enquanto Juho se limitava a encará-lo.

Yoo Taeyang era um dos amigos mais próximos de Chanhee. Próximo o suficiente para os dois partilharem o apartamento e para o mais novo constantemente se desviar do seu caminho para esperar Taeyang à hora das refeições e no final das aulas na faculdade, para que pudessem ficar juntos mais tempo ainda, fosse no refeitório, no caminho para casa ou numa das salas de treino da faculdade. Chanhee estudava Representação e ainda assim ficava horas fechado nas salas de treino com o amigo, supostamente a dançar.

Tudo isso, que Seokwoo só sabia porque Juho sabia, tinha-o levado a concluir que os dois eram mais do que amigos. Então fazia sentido que as suas hipóteses fossem nulas e Chanhee não tivesse qualquer interesse por si, afinal Taeyang já era próximo dele, inegavelmente atraente e praticamente irresistível com os seus sorrisos doces e os seus olhos que pareciam conter todas as estrelas do céu.

\- **Eles não estão juntos.** – Juho respondeu, num tom que era uma mistura estranha de segurança e falsa casualidade. O mais novo sentou-se no sofá, encarando o amigo e vendo-o desviar o olhar para todas as partes da sala menos para si.

\- **O que é que tu sabes?** – inquiriu-lhe, semicerrando os olhos.

\- **Sei que eles não estão juntos.** – repetiu, fugindo para o próprio quarto depois. Seokwoo franziu o sobrolho, estranhando a atitude, e seguiu o outro com o olhar atento logo que este voltou da divisão anexa a vestir um casaco, notando-o suspirar. – **Eu sei que eles não estão juntos porque eu estive com o Taeyang na semana passada.** – revelou então, deixando o mais novo sem palavras. – **Nesse sofá.** – acrescentou, ao que o outro suspirou em derrota, deixando-se deitar de novo no móvel. – **Eu não te contei porque tu és sensível a isso de comer o vizinho.** – justificou-se a seguir, aproximando-se do sofá e curvando-se para espreitar o outro, que suspirou novamente.

\- **Nem venhas** – Seokwoo resmungou ainda antes de o outro se deixar realmente cair em cima dele, enroscando o nariz contra o seu pescoço e fazendo-o encolher-se enquanto reprimia um riso.

\- **Gosto muito de ti.** – Juho afirmou-lhe contra a pele, num tom propositadamente fofo, remexendo-se um pouco e acariciando-lhe a cintura com os dedos. O outro meio riu e meio suspirou.

\- **Ele vai achar que sou como tu.** – resmungou ainda assim, cutucando o corpo em cima do seu.

\- **Não vai nada.** – respondeu, erguendo-se o suficiente para voltar a olhar o amigo. – **Toda a gente sabe que és um romântico incurável.** – argumentou, com um sorriso matreiro. – **E que estás caidinho por ele, então só vai e convida-o para sair de uma vez.** – acrescentou, esticando-se rapidamente para beijar uma bochecha do mais novo antes de sair de cima dele. – **E agora eu vou embora porque Kim Youngkyun não é o tipo de homem que eu quero deixar à espera numa sexta à noite.** – comentou a seguir, já caminhando para a saída. Seokwoo ouviu o som de um beijo jogado ao ar e a porta a bater antes de ficar em silêncio.

Inspirou profundamente, soltando o ar num suspiro, e encarou por um momento o teto branco da sala de estar. Talvez Juho tivesse razão e ele devesse tentar convidar Chanhee para um encontro, nem que fosse apenas algo bem simples como uma ida ao cinema ou um café numa das muitas opções que tinham entre o prédio onde viviam e a faculdade. Não era algo tão difícil assim, Seokwoo já tinha saído com várias pessoas antes e não era tão difícil. Exceto que nunca tinha sido realmente ele a tomar a iniciativa e nenhuma outra pessoa alguma vez o tinha feito sentir como o menor fazia.

\- **Tu és um alfa.** – lembrou a si próprio, sentando-se no sofá. E ele odiava que fizessem aquilo, que o pressionassem a ser ou agir de determinada forma apenas por ser um alfa; mas talvez aquele fosse o pequeno empurrão de que precisava.

Levantou-se e moveu-se até ao quarto de banho para verificar se estava apresentável, ajeitando as roupas e o cabelo em frente ao espelho e treinando por um momento a própria expressão. Enquanto hesitava um pouco antes de sair do próprio apartamento e juntava mais um pouco de coragem para percorrer o corredor até ao final e tocar à campainha do outro, Seokwoo imaginou dezenas de formas diferentes para o desenrolar daquela situação, mas nenhuma o preparou para a realidade. Na sua cabeça, a pior coisa que podia acontecer era ser Taeyang a abrir-lhe a porta, sorrir-lhe como se fosse o sol num dia de verão e obrigá-lo a ter de perguntar se o outro estava. Doce engano.

Foi o próprio Chanhee quem abriu a porta e o efeito foi tão violento que Seokwoo parou de respirar no mesmo segundo, abrindo mais os olhos e engolindo em seco antes de tentar respirar normalmente. Era difícil dizer ao certo o que o tinha atingido primeiro, se a imagem do corpo menor coberto apenas por umas calças largas ou se o cheiro que se desprendia dele. O corpo notavelmente mais baixo que o seu mas que não se tornava menos atraente por isso, com uma combinação perfeita de pele suave e músculos moderadamente trabalhados. O cheiro de um ómega no cio, que era com certeza uma das maiores tentações para um alfa.

O mais novo não pareceu incomodado com absolutamente nada, esboçando um sorriso e encostando-se à ombreira da porta, erguendo o olhar até ao de Seokwoo. Tinha os cabelos ligeiramente molhados, talvez de suor ou talvez de algum banho recente. Lançou-lhe um olhar interrogativo e inclinou a cabeça para a apoiar também na ombreira da porta, enquanto o maior abria a boca para falar mas não conseguia emitir qualquer som.

\- **Sim?** – incentivou então; a voz grave e rouca a ajudar em nada a situação do outro.

\- **Eu** – Seokwoo tentou, sentindo a voz falhar miseravelmente e parando-se de novo. Engoliu em seco e respirou fundo; uma péssima ideia, percebeu logo depois, ao sentir o cheiro do corpo à sua frente.

\- **Tu** – Chanhee incentivou outra vez, mantendo o olhar sobre o maior.

\- **Vinha perguntar-te se querias ir ao cinema comigo mas** – disse de uma vez, quase tropeçando nas palavras e desviando o olhar. Engoliu em seco outra vez. – **Percebi que estás ocupado.** – concluiu, vendo o menor passar a língua nos próprios lábios cheios e forçar uma expressão neutra quando voltou a olhá-lo.

\- **Um bocado**. – respondeu, observando Seokwoo por mais um momento antes de voltar a curvar os lábios num sorriso contido. – **Tu consegues sentir o cheiro, não é?** – inquiriu depois, desencostando a cabeça da ombreira da porta; os olhos atentos ao outro. O maior tornou a desviar o olhar ao assentir.

\- **Precisas que** – começou depois, não conseguindo realmente dizer as palavras mas sentindo as faces quentes ainda assim.

\- **Estás a oferecer-te a mim? **– Chanhee perguntou, conseguindo de imediato um olhar arregalado e uma boca aberta que não foi capaz de dizer um som perante o sorrisinho aparentemente divertido nos lábios alheios.

Seokwoo voltou a fechar a boca e desviar o olhar. Não tinha uma desculpa ou uma forma de negar, porque tinha mesmo acabado de praticamente se oferecer ao mais novo, ainda que não tivesse chegado a dizer as palavras. Estava mentalmente dividido entre fugir a correr e tentar enterrar-se no chão ali mesmo.

\- **É só porque sou um alfa e **– tentou ainda assim, como se aquela fosse uma justificação minimamente válida. Manteve o olhar afastando do outro.

\- **Bem **– o mais novo começou então, desencostando-se da ombreira da porta. – **O cheiro não é meu. **– afirmou, fazendo Seokwoo sentir-se como se tivessem acabado de lhe atirar um balde de água gelada contra o corpo quente. – **Eu não sou um ómega. **– esclareceu ainda, enquanto o maior continuava incapaz de o olhar. – **Mas não posso deixar um ómega no cio sozinho em casa, como deves perceber. Especialmente quando existem alguns alfa no prédio.** – continuou, com um tom calmo e o olhar sobre o outro.

\- **Oh **– Seokwoo murmurou, juntando mentalmente as peças. – **Desculpa, eu não... Não queria incomodar. **– disse então, hesitante, olhando para todo o lado menos para o outro. – **Vou indo, então **– acrescentou, em tom de despedida.

\- **É?** – de todas as coisas, Chanhee decidiu cruzar os braços em frente ao peito nu e voltar a encostar-se à ombreira da porta. – **Posso perguntar ao Taeyang se ele quer que entres. **– disse, com uma expressão que só podia ter sido treinada ao fazer teatro; aparentemente casual mas com um brilho de provocação nos olhos escuros.

A respiração do mais alto falhou, quase o fazendo engasgar com a própria imagem mental, e ele abriu a boca sem ter palavras que conseguisse dizer. Se antes não tinha a certeza, agora ele sabia que as suas faces estavam rubras de vergonha pois sentia-as a escaldar, com o calor a escorrer-lhe pelo pescoço e pela coluna abaixo. Ergueu um braço para apontar na direção do seu apartamento, tendo perdido momentaneamente a capacidade de falar, e dirigiu o olhar na direção de Chanhee para o ver reprimir um sorriso e recuperar a expressão desinteressada.

\- **Okay**. – o mais novo respondeu à sua reação, não se movendo, e Seokwoo olhou em volta por um momento antes de realmente se afastar. – **Adorável** – ainda o ouviu dizer, antes de quase tropeçar nos próprios pés e praticamente correr para dentro do próprio apartamento.

Fechou a porta com as próprias costas, ficando apoiado nela e respirando fundo. Tinham acontecido tantas coisas nos últimos minutos que os seus pensamentos e emoções estavam completamente desordenados, como um monte de linhas embrulhadas que puxavam em direções diferentes.

Por que era o outro tão atraente? Seokwoo tinha passado um certo tempo a acreditar que o seu interesse por ele poderia ser resumido ao facto de este ser fisicamente bonito. Mesmo que Chanhee não correspondesse realmente aos ideais de beleza que eram impingidos pelos media, ele era inegavelmente bonito, desde o sorriso normalmente discreto ao corpo que ficava bem com todas as roupas que usava. Mas não se ficava por aí, aquilo ia além de ele ter boa aparência. Seokwoo tinha agora que lidar com a realidade que não era apenas o corpo, com ou sem roupas, que o atraía mas também a postura dele. A forma como Chanhee se tinha encostado à ombreira da porta, como tinha mantido o queixo erguido e como tinha permanecido completamente seguro de si. Apesar de ser mais novo e menor em altura, ele tinha a postura de quem poderia encostar Seokwoo a uma parede e dominá-lo por completo em dois milésimos de segundo sem qualquer resistência.

Porém, teria Seokwoo realmente alguma hipótese disso? Chanhee não era um ómega, tinha-o dito com todas as letras, e também não era um alfa, embora tivesse a postura que seria típica de um, então ele só podia ser um beta. O que não era melhor nem pior para o mais velho, na verdade, mas significava apenas que ele não teria a ajuda da natureza. Se o outro fosse um ómega, Seokwoo poderia pelo menos iludir-se a pensar que havia uma atração natural entre os dois, o que no final também poderia não adiantar de muito porque Chanhee estava com Taeyang. Mesmo que Juho tivesse dito o contrário, era óbvio que o mais novo estava com Taeyang de alguma forma para além da amizade, caso contrário nunca teria o cheiro deste impregnado no corpo de maneira tão intensa.

Mas então para que o tinha provocado ele? Apesar de todo o resto ser discutível, porque afinal qualquer coisa que Chanhee fizesse ia inevitavelmente provocar Seokwoo de alguma maneira, aquela sugestão de o deixar entrar no apartamento alheio tinha sido claramente uma provocação. Só não conseguia perceber se ele queria realmente dizer aquele tipo de coisa ou se o tinha dito apenas para testar a sua reação e poder rir de si mas, a julgar pelo sorriso e pelo comentário que disfarçou depois, a segunda opção parecia indiscutivelmente mais realista. Ainda assim, fosse qual fosse a intenção, aquilo não tinha ajudado Seokwoo em absolutamente nada para além de o deixar nervoso. O seu corpo ainda estava quente por todo o lado e ele tinha de controlar a respiração para a manter calma, fechando os olhos e falhando ao tentar pensar em algo que não o mais novo.

Tomou um banho, com a água um pouco menos quente do que o costume, e sentou-se no sofá do apartamento com o portátil no colo e um pote de gelado nas mãos, praticamente forçando-se a refrescar as ideias enquanto assistia a vídeos de gatinhos na internet. Fez tudo o que estava ao seu alcance para tirar da cabeça a imagem de Chanhee como o tinha visto naquela noite e até resultou pela maioria do tempo, mas não o impediu de espernear e choramingar um bocadinho, em frustração, antes de dormir. E também não o impediu de franzir o sobrolho e bufar, novamente frustrado, quando Juho chegou a casa a meio da manhã seguinte e perguntou como tinha corrido com Chanhee.

\- **Ué?** – murmurou, enquanto Seokwoo se deixava abater sobre um canto do sofá; o corpo inteiro encolhido em cima do assento e uma bochecha pousada no topo do encosto do móvel. – **Não foste lá? **– perguntou, ocupando a outra ponta do sofá e ficando de frente para o amigo.

\- **Eu fui**. – o mais novo respondeu, tentando enterrar a cara no encosto do sofá.

\- **E então **– Juho incentivou, com o olhar curioso sobre o outro, ouvindo-o suspirar contra o tecido.

\- **Abriu-me a porta quase nu e com um cheiro forte a ómega, quase morri. **– praticamente choramingou, sem alterar a própria posição, e o mais velho riu num primeiro momento, antes de processar a informação inteira.

\- **O Chanhee é um ómega? **– perguntou de repente, não esperando a resposta. – **Mas isso é uma boa notícia, as tuas hipóteses aumentaram! **– acrescentou a seguir, animado.

\- **Ele não é um ómega. **– Seokwoo ripostou, desgostoso e ainda contra o tecido do sofá. – **O cheiro era do Taeyang. **– continuou no mesmo tom, suspirando a seguir.

\- **Oh **– murmurou, tirando um momento para interpretar a informação. – **Oooh! **– disse depois, com um sorriso a esboçar-se-lhe nos lábios. – **Olha, isso explica mu... Desculpa. **– interrompeu a si próprio, ficando novamente sério. Ouviu outro suspiro.

\- **Disse-te que eles estavam juntos.** – resmungou o mais novo, sem alterar muito o tom.

\- **Não**. – Juho ripostou de imediato, abanando a cabeça em negação. – **Não estão, tenho a certeza de que não estão. Já te disse, estive com o Taeyang.** – argumentou, gesticulando com a mão que não estava apoiada no encosto do sofá.

\- **Pode ser recente.** – Seokwoo dirigiu o seu olhar para o amigo, parando finalmente de tentar sufocar-se contra o sofá.

\- **Ou o Chanhee pode só ser um bom amigo.** – contrapôs, arqueando as sobrancelhas como se isso fosse dar-lhe credibilidade. – **Quero dizer, eles vivem juntos e tudo então claro que são próximos. Se o Taeyang é um ómega, é óbvio que o Chanhee o vai ajudar com o cio quando é preciso, não? É isso que bons amigos fazem. Se tu fosses um ómega eu também te comia uma vez ao mês sem problema algum, é para isso que servem os amigos.** – disse, completamente casual.

O mais novo encarou-o por um momento, surpreso e completamente sem palavras perante a ideia. Então cedeu a um riso, voltando a virar a cara para a enterrar contra o sofá. Quando voltou a ouvir a voz grave de Juho, esta soava indignada.

\- **Estou a falar a sério!** – protestou.

\- **Não acredito que acabaste de dizer que me comias uma vez ao mês**. – murmurou, ainda a rir, mas agradecendo mentalmente por o outro o ter distraído um pouco da sua frustração.

\- **Até mais que uma. E não seria um sacrifício**. – Juho defendeu, com o riso na voz e um sorriso nos lábios, antes de se mover em direção ao outro. Abriu caminho entre as pernas dele para se lhe deitar no colo, pousando-lhe a cabeça no peito. – **Não ias fazer o mesmo por mim?** – perguntou, no tom manhoso que o outro já conhecia. Seokwoo olhou-o, ainda a sorrir.

\- **Se tu fosses um ómega, não haveria como vivermos juntos.** – respondeu, enquanto se ajeitava no seu lugar para deixar o outro mais confortável contra si. – **O cheiro de um ia provocar o outro mesmo se não quiséssemos.** – acrescentou, encostado ao sofá para manter o contacto visual com o mais velho enquanto este se ajeitava contra o seu ombro e lhe sorria de volta.

\- **Ias ter de me comer todos os dias. Eu acho ótimo.** – atirou logo depois, arrancando outro riso do mais novo.

\- **Idiota**. – murmurou em meio ao riso, escondendo a própria cara quase contra o ombro alheio. – **Como foi ontem?** – perguntou então, meio de repente, ao voltar a encarar o amigo.

\- **Estás a desviar a conversa.** – Juho acusou de imediato.

\- **Sim.** – admitiu facilmente, recebendo um sorriso antes de o mais velho começar a contar todos os pormenores sobre a sua noite anterior, os necessários e também os outros que Seokwoo ficaria bem sem ouvir.

O nome de Chanhee não voltou a ser pronunciado naquele apartamento pelo resto do final de semana. Não que Juho tenha realmente decidido deixar o amigo viver com a própria frustração, mas em vez disso ele propositadamente não mencionou o nome do outro, passando a referir-se a ele de muitas outras formas que não ajudavam Seokwoo em absolutamente nada.

Por muito que ele até pudesse considerar a teoria de Juho sobre Chanhee ser apenas _um bom amigo_ de Taeyang, isso não significava que ele se sentia capaz de encarar o mais novo num futuro próximo. Se em parte havia a vergonha que ainda sentia ao lembrar-se de que se tinha praticamente oferecido a ele sem mais nem menos, por outro lado existiam também as imagens que ainda não tinha conseguido esquecer – as que vira realmente e as que imaginara apenas. Por isso Seokwoo fugiu do mais novo durante a semana seguinte inteira. _Fugir_, sim; a ideia de que estava apenas a evitá-lo um bocado perdeu o efeito quando quase fechou uma porta na própria cara, na terça-feira, depois de notar o outro a sair do respetivo apartamento ao mesmo tempo.

Mas havia apenas um certo tempo em que Seokwoo conseguiria fugir de Chanhee quando viviam no mesmo andar e estudavam na mesma faculdade e os elevadores do seu prédio pareciam ter algo contra ele porque, ao final da tarde de sexta-feira, um deles avariou e o outro demorou tanto a descer que deu tempo para que Chanhee o encontrasse na entrada do edifício.

\- **Hey** – a voz grave e conhecida foi o suficiente para fazer Seokwoo pular ligeiramente em frente às portas fechadas do elevador; o olhar assustado a encontrar Chanhee apenas por dois segundos antes de se desviar.

\- **H-hey** – murmurou, puxando contra o peito o caderno de música que segurava e abraçando-o como se este fosse dar-lhe o suporte emocional de que precisava naquele momento.

O elevador parou logo depois e as portas abriram-se em frente aos dois só para o maior quase correr para o interior – não realmente a melhor das ideias, ele percebeu depois – e pressionar o botão do oitavo andar, olhando para todos os lados menos para onde Chanhee parou perto de si. Porque as suas preces mais uma vez não foram ouvidas, ninguém mais apareceu naquele momento, por isso o elevador fechou-se apenas com os dois lá dentro e, justamente quando Seokwoo estava a pensar numa forma de talvez tornar aquilo menos difícil, o corpo menor colocou-se à sua frente. Imediatamente à sua frente, nem um palmo de distância; com o queixo erguido e a postura dominante e um esboço de sorriso nos lábios pequenos.

\- **Então quando vais levar-me ao cinema?** – perguntou, enquanto o outro o olhava quase em choque e engolia em seco. Quando Seokwoo respondeu apenas com um murmúrio em tom interrogativo, ele continuou. – **Já não queres ir ao cinema? **

\- **Oh** – o maior começou, ainda a processar a informação. Deixou-se encostar à parede espelhada ao seu lado e deslizou até ao canto do elevador para se afastar do outro. – **Q-quero, sim.** – respondeu finalmente, notando o outro reprimir o sorriso quando este aumentou. – **Quando tu quiseres.**

\- **Que tal hoje?** – Chanhee perguntou de imediato, possuindo ele toda a calma que existia naquele elevador. – **Eu pago o jantar e tu pagas o cinema.** – sugeriu, arqueando uma sobrancelha. O outro concordou com a cabeça. – **Está combinado, então.** – deixou o sorriso aumentar, desviando o olhar apenas para verificar algo no ecrã do telefone que tirou do bolso. – **Passo na tua porta daqui a uma hora.** – informou, enquanto as portas do elevador tornavam a abrir, como se tudo estivesse combinado.

Seokwoo assentiu para o nada, vendo o mais novo afastar-se e desaparecer pelo corredor do prédio. Não conseguia realmente acreditar que, depois de toda a cena na outra semana, tinha sido Chanhee a chamá-lo para sair e demorou tanto tempo a reagir à informação que as portas do elevador voltaram a fechar-se à sua frente, só então o fazendo voltar à realidade.

Abanou a cabeça, acordando-se e pressionando o botão para abrir as portas do elevador antes que este voltasse a descer. Após o pequeno choque, foi o nervosismo que começou a ganhar força no seu peito, fazendo-o quase correr até ao próprio apartamento, entrar e fechar a porta com as costas, como se fugisse de alguma coisa. Juho, que estava espojado no sofá a comer um copo de massas instantâneas, pausou o que fazia para erguer o olhar até ao amigo, encarando-o por um momento. Terminou de sugar as massas que tinha levado à boca.

\- **Eu não sei se tu estás assustado ou feliz.** – constatou, de boca cheia, semicerrando os olhos para o mais novo. Seokwoo engoliu em seco e afastou-se da porta antes de responder.

\- **Um bocado dos dois.** – admitiu, seguindo de forma meio desorientada para o próprio quarto. Intrigado, o outro seguiu-o. – **Ele convidou-me para jantar.** – informou então, ao notar o outro parado à entrada da divisão, ouvindo um riso abafado.

\- **A primeira vez em dois séculos que vais a um encontro!** – troçou, fingindo depois um tom sério. – **Estou orgulhoso de ti.** – afirmou então, voltando a comer. – **Posso ir dormir com o Taeyang se quiseres ficar com o apartamento só para vocês dois.** – atirou então, fazendo o mais novo parar de procurar roupas no armário no mesmo segundo; o olhar arregalando virando-se para si no mesmo momento.

\- **Vamos só jantar e ao cinema!** – protestou, num tom que nem era totalmente indignado nem totalmente chocado. O outro voltou a rir.

\- **Por favor, nós dois sabemos que ele te come fácil se quiser.** – constatou, arqueando sugestivamente uma sobrancelha.

Seokwoo não respondeu, mas desviou o olhar dois segundos depois e engoliu em seco antes de suspirar em derrota, voltando ao que fazia. Quando passou ao lado do mais velho no seu caminho para o banho, ele fez questão de lhe esmurrar um braço, como que por vingança, mas Juho limitou-se a rir em resposta.

Demorou exatamente quarenta e nove minutos a tomar um banho e a vestir-se para sair, verificando a própria imagem no espelho centenas de vezes. Obviamente que queria ficar bonito, mas não queria dedicar-se demasiado e tornar a sua situação ainda mais óbvia. Para todos os efeitos, era apenas um jantar e uma ida ao cinema, independentemente das ideias e dos comentários que Juho pudesse ter sobre.

Chanhee tocou à sua campainha dois minutos depois de ele ter terminado de se arranjar e o maior treinou uma postura descontraída antes de abrir a porta, só para esta ser arruinada em três segundos e meio logo que olhou o mais novo. Não que Chanhee tivesse feito algo para conseguir isso; ele estava apenas à sua porta, com roupas tão simples como as que costumava levar para a faculdade normalmente e a sua postura habitual, mas isso já era o suficiente para fazer Seokwoo perder a compostura. O riso que o menor abafou ao notar o próprio efeito também não ajudou minimamente.

\- **O Juho está aí?** – perguntou o mais novo, ao que Seokwoo assentiu sem pensar realmente, só depois processando a informação e virando-se em busca do amigo. Felizmente, o mais velho tinha ouvido e já se aproximava, espreitando entre Seokwoo e a saída. – **O Taeyang disse para te perguntar se queres pizza.** – continuou sem precisar de uma resposta, ao que o outro sorriu de imediato.

\- **Quero tudo o que ele me quiser dar!** – respondeu, afastando-se rapidamente para ir agarrar o telefone e se calçar, logo voltando para passar entre os outros dois e sair do apartamento. – **Manda-me mensagem se quiseres que deixe o apartamento livre.** – disse para o menor, que o seguiu com o olhar e curvou os lábios num sorriso.

\- **Okay**. – Chanhee ainda respondeu, enquanto Seokwoo olhava os dois e se perguntava que conspiração poderia ser aquela. – **Vamos?** – a voz dele chamou-lhe novamente a atenção, levando-o a assentir de imediato antes de realmente sair.

Ao caminharem juntos até ao elevador, Seokwoo perguntou-se se o outro estaria ao menos um bocadinho nervoso sobre aquilo. Porque ele estava à beira de uma crise ali ao lado dele, em silêncio, à espera que a caixa metálica chegasse ao oitavo andar e depois a sós dentro dela, mas Chanhee não parecia incomodado. Pelo contrário, ele parecia até divertido. Seokwoo não poderia afirmar com muita segurança, afinal passou praticamente o tempo todo a evitar – de forma ridiculamente óbvia – olhar para o mais novo, mas este pareceu-lhe bem animado nas poucas vezes que conseguiu de facto olhá-lo; o olhar atento sobre si com um brilho de pura diversão e um sorriso quase discreto nos lábios. Se por essa altura ele já suspeitava que Chanhee obtinha uma qualquer satisfação pessoal ao perceber o quão nervoso o deixava, ao longo da saída dos dois Seokwoo passou a ter a certeza.

O mais novo não era de muitas palavras e por isso – e também pelo facto de Seokwoo aparentemente gaguejar em três de cada quatro vezes que tentava falar-lhe – o silêncio entre os dois foi abundante, mas ele parecia apreciá-lo, aproveitando-o inclusive para provar definitivamente ao maior que não precisava mesmo de lhe falar para o provocar. Seokwoo quase se engasgou com o jantar várias vezes, só por ter o olhar intenso sobre si e a prender-se ao seu de todas as vezes que se atrevia a procurá-lo; quase deixou o seu coraçãozinho acelerado saltar-lhe pela boca na bilheteira do cinema, apenas porque Chanhee lhe rodeou a cintura com um braço ao chamar-lhe a atenção para um dos filmes em cartaz; quase se levantou de repente a meio do filme, quando no meio da sala escura conseguiu finalmente virar o olhar para o jovem ao seu lado e observar a expressão dele perante o filme e, em resposta, uma mão de Chanhee pousou na sua coxa, fazendo-o endireitar-se totalmente no seu lugar enquanto o mais novo se inclinava para lhe dizer que prestasse atenção ao filme. E o menor pareceu achar tudo isso extremamente divertido porque ficou a abafar o riso de todas as vezes, falhando em reprimi-lo ou escondê-lo com uma mão quando Seokwoo o olhava de relance em meio à própria vergonha.

Mas, ainda assim, essa não foi a pior parte. Ser provocado ao ponto de mal conseguir falar corretamente, de sentir as bochechas quentes e de não conseguir encontrar o olhar de Chanhee não era realmente a pior parte. A pior parte era que, ao mesmo tempo, Seokwoo sentisse aquela atração imperdoável que o puxava em direção ao mais novo. Que quisesse fugir dele e esconder-se para o resto da vida mas também que quisesse jogar-se-lhe nos braços e beijar-lhe os lábios bonitos. Que desejasse com alguma força que o olhar dele o tivesse encontrado ainda mais vezes, que o braço dele tivesse continuado a rodear a sua cintura por mais um tempo e que a mão dele tivesse ficado na sua coxa, mesmo que possivelmente fosse fazer sangue no próprio lábio interior ao mordiscá-lo nervosamente. Queria tanto que Chanhee lhe tocasse.

Quando os dois saíram do cinema para fazer o caminho de volta a casa, dando o encontro por terminado, o mais velho mentiu a si próprio e deixou-se acreditar um pouco que não precisava mais de ficar nervoso. Apesar de tudo, tinha corrido bem e ele não se tinha envergonhado muito e Chanhee parecia ter-se divertido bastante, então poderia respirar de alívio e contar com o fresco da noite para o acalmar até casa, onde depois ele iria arranjar uma forma de lidar com a sua provável frustração. Mas isso seria fácil demais.

\- **O Juho está a perguntar se queremos o apartamento para nós. **– Chanhee disse, após um riso abafado, depois de ver algo no próprio telefone. O maior fechou os olhos por um momento, respirando fundo e engolindo em seco enquanto questionava mentalmente as suas próprias amizades.

\- **N-não ligues ao que ele diz, ele é um idiota. **– respondeu depois, sem coragem de olhar o outro.

\- **Quer dizer que não vais oferecer-te a mim hoje? **– atirou, no mesmo tom meio casual e meio divertido. Seokwoo abriu a boca sem palavras, desviando depois o olhar para a estrada ao seu lado e lamentando o pouco trânsito na zona. – **É uma pena**. – continuou, sem precisar de uma resposta. – **Talvez eu aceitasse. **– manteve o tom de antes, claramente divertido sobre aquilo, e deu o assunto por encerrado.

Ao lado dele, o maior virou a cara na direção oposta, encolhendo-se dentro do casaco que vestia e mordendo o próprio lábio inferior. Talvez ele chorasse. No entanto, optou por não responder, incerto sobre como poderia fazê-lo sem acabar a envergonhar-se mais ainda, e Chanhee realmente não insistiu, limitando-se a abafar um riso pouco depois e continuar o caminho em silêncio.

Teve de puxar Seokwoo por um braço quando chegaram à entrada do prédio onde viviam, pois o mais velho ia tão aéreo que não conseguiu sequer reconhecer o local, e para desgraça dele não voltou a largá-lo até entrarem no elevador. Aquilo era mais do que suficiente para fazer o coração do maior acelerar, porque Chanhee não se limitou a agarrar-lhe o antebraço e arrastá-lo até ao interior do prédio. Ele continuou a agarrá-lo depois, enquanto esperavam o elevador, e ainda pousou o olhar intenso sobre Seokwoo, como se aguardasse uma reação dele, fazendo-o quase se engasgar com a própria respiração quando se atreveu a dirigir-lhe um olhar que logo desviou. Quando entraram no elevador e Chanhee lhe largou o braço, Seokwoo não tinha a certeza se era o único a conseguir ouvir o seu batimento cardíaco mas tinha a certeza de que devia ser algum tipo de masoquista porque, ainda que os efeitos de cada toque fossem claramente catastróficos, ele ainda queria que o outro continuasse a tocar-lhe. E talvez isso tenha sido algo óbvio pela sua expressão ou pela forma como lambeu e prendeu o próprio lábio entre os dentes ou pelo olhar supostamente discreto que se atreveu a dirigir ao outro pelo canto do olho, porque o elevador mal tinha saído do primeiro piso quando Chanhee avançou para si de novo.

Agarrou-lhe novamente o braço para o fazer virar-se, levando-o automaticamente a prender a respiração, e juntou o corpo ao dele num movimento calmo mas seguro. A outra mão encontrou a nuca de Seokwoo para o puxar um pouco para baixo e o corpo esticou-se para anular o resto da diferença de alturas entre eles, deixando as bocas encontrar-se num beijo controlado pelo mais novo. Ainda que a primeira reação do maior tenha sido arregalar os olhos em surpresa, ele não demorou dois segundos inteiros a corresponder ao beijo, cambaleando contra a parede espelhada do elevador.

O elevador – que com certeza odiava Seokwoo, era a única explicação – não demorou tempo suficiente a chegar ao oitavo andar do prédio, porque o som das portas a abrir veio demasiado cedo e a boca de Chanhee afastou-se muito antes do que o maior desejava, deixando-o inclinado para a frente e com os lábios esticados em busca de mais. Então o mais novo pareceu ter dó de si, depois de abafar um riso leve, e voltou a deixar-lhe na boca um beijo leve antes de se afastar e o puxar para fora da caixa metálica.

\- **Dorme bem.** – disse-lhe, em tom de despedida, olhando-o com um sorrisinho nos lábios suaves e caminhando pelo corredor em direção ao próprio apartamento. Seokwoo abriu a boca sem som ao vê-lo afastar-se, detendo-se por um momento antes de realmente o chamar.

\- **Podemos** – começou, descarrilando um bocadinho ao ver o outro virar-se para si novamente. – **Sair de novo? Amanhã ou assim?** – quase implorou, enquanto Chanhee sorria e se afastava mais ao caminhar para trás.

\- **Amanhã tenho de estudar, mas podes fazer-me companhia se quiseres.** – respondeu, vendo o outro assentir antes de voltar a virar-se, entrando então no próprio apartamento.

Seokwoo suspirou, levando uma mão ao peito e tentando controlar o próprio sorriso involuntário, cambaleando ligeiramente pelo corredor enquanto tentava absorver tudo o que se tinha passado nas últimas horas.

\- **Só porque o corredor parece vazio não precisas de fazer essas figuras tristes.** – uma voz conhecida chamou-lhe a atenção, levando-o a erguer o olhar até encontrar Juho a sair do apartamento que Chanhee partilhava com Taeyang. Ignorou-o, caminhando então para o próprio apartamento mesmo que estivesse um bocadinho desorientado. – **Quero ouvir cada detalhe ridículo.** – anunciou então, rindo e acompanhando o amigo para o interior do apartamento, já se pendurando nos ombros dele.

E Seokwoo suspirou de novo, dessa vez em frustração, já sabendo que o outro não o iria deixar em paz até saber tudo, o julgar por várias horas e resmungar-lhe de novo que ele não sabia aproveitar o facto de ser um alfa.


End file.
